Assassin's of Time
by McMaster12
Summary: Rath and Gwendolyn venture into the past and future of Earths history to uncover the secrets of the Templars as well as secrets about themselves.
1. Prolouge

Assassin's of Time

Intro

He finished lacing his boots up. He was ready for what laid ahead of him, but he was unsure of his new partner. His new companion was a rookie who had never seen combat before and here she was going to be thrusted into a war she knew almost nothing about. The Templars were still a real threat to the Assassin's. Even after the work of Desmond, our leader had dealt a crippling blow to the Templars they had managed to regroup and start pushing again.

He stood up, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes a held a cold stare that saw countless battles over the times. His hands rough and calloused from the grip he held on the weapons that he used to defend his people, his life. He left the room, preparing himself to meet his companion. Would they be as cold as him, ready for anything that could be thrown at them or would they be curious and interested in every detail of the times they would soon face, in other words. Would they be helpful in his trials or would they be dead weight.

He entered the main chamber which held the Time Gate. A portal which could take them anywhere, anytime in the worlds history. Of course they never would be able to do this without Obstergo's technology which they had no choice in giving up. As he approached the portal he heard someone calling to him in a rather high voice, "Rath! Rath, wait up!" He turned to see a young woman, about 20 years old running at him. When she appraoched him she wasn't able to stop herself an collided into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Ouch!" she said, "These boots don't have much of a grip to them." She then noticed herself laying on top of him and she blushed brightly, "I'm so sorry!" she said as she picked herself up. "It's nothing." He said in a low tone. "Well it looks like you've already met your new partner, Rath." Desmond was standing at the bottom of the ramp leading to the Time Gate. "Her name is Gwendolyn, and she will be accompaniying you in your travels from now on." She wore the standard Assassin attire, but her weapon was a little strange, she had a Falchion, a rather large weapon for someone so small. But he wasn't going to argue, if she could use it, she could kill with it.

"Okay you two." Said Desmond now serious, "You are going to going back to Italy in the time of Ezio Auditore De Ferenzie. From there you are going to help him in recovering a certain artifact. We don't know what it is other than it's pretty important to him, which means it's important to us. Once you know what it is, find out what he means to do with it, and if he plans to hide it. Cause if he hides it we can then find it if the Templars haven't already gotten to it. Understand?" Rath nodded his head and Gwendolyn eagerly agreed as well. We both faced the the Time Gate as it sprand to life with a whirl of colors. "You ready?" She asked Rath. "Of course." He said "I just hope you can keep up." They both jumped into the gate, but what the past held for them is something not even Rath could have known, and something that will affect Gwendolyn for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Rather Bumpy Start

They were hurtling through space and time at a pace that felt on the border of supersonic. Millions of colors whirling past them at a million miles per hour, and just when they thought they were going to be ripped apart by the sheer force, light exploded all around them and they landed in Roma.

Rath stood up and dusted himself off but Gwendolyn was shaken by the clearly shaken by the experience. "Haven't you been through the simulator before?" said Rath clearly annoyed at the fact that already she was showing that she'd only be dead weight. "W-well, yeah..." She said and started to stand slowly, "It's just it's nothing like the real thing, ya know?" She asked him with a smile. "I suppose, you'll eventually get use to it hopefully." He turned to begin walking into the city when Gwendolyn shrieked loudly, "What the Hell happened to my outfit!" Rath ran back putting a hand over her mouth, "It's part of time traveling, if we came back to a time like this wearing clothes way before the time we would be drawing a lot of attention to ourselves." He let her go and her breathing started to return to normal. "Plus we can't let it out that we really are Assassin's" She said shakenly. "Exactly," Rath said calmly "Ezio can't know that there are more like him here, especially from the future." She nodded her head and they both began to walk toward the city.

Roma was a gigantic city, much larger than they could have imagined, cathedrals towering above the city. Hundreds of thousands of people walking amongst the streets not knowing that an artifact capable of of so much destruction was so close to them. Rath looked to Gwendolyn, "We need to locate Ezio now, but we can't draw any attention to ourselves." "Right!" Gwendolyn said somehow reasuring Rath that she was capable of the job. Just then someone ran into them, "Excuse me Miss..." He stopped and marveled at Gwendolyn "Oh my, such a beautiful signorina shouldn't be wandering the streets by yourself." He said holding her close. "Excuse me but you have no idea who I am!" Gwendolyn said at him rather loudly. His face drew close to hers, a centimeter between their lips, "Why don't you allow me to know you better than anyone ever before?" Her eyes widened and she brought her fist crashing into his jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Take that you pervert!" she screamed at his motionless body. She turned back to Rath, "The never of some people...Why do you have that look on your face, Rath?" Raths' mouth was wide open and could have dropped to the floor if it were able, "Gwendolyn...That man you just punched..." Her face soon began to take on the same features as Rath's.

"Was Ezio Auditore De Ferinze..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It couldn't get much worse

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS EZIO BEFORE I SLUGGED HIM?" Screamed Gwendolyn as her and Rath ran down alleys and backstreets with an unconsious Ezio flung over Raths shoulder.

"I had no idea who it was until he was face down on the ground!" Rath said with a clear panic in his voice.

"Where are we even going, Rath?"

"I have no idea just keep running!"

Soilders were chasing after them calling out to them to stop and that they were under arrest and all sorts of stuff that was going to put a premature end to their mission. Suddenly a gate opened in front of them and they darted through it.

"Rath, where are we?" Gwendolyn was glued to Rath's side.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure myself."

Thats when about ten cloaked figures appeared, surrounding them.

"I think I know where we are now..." Said Rath

One of the figured approached them, Rath was fully prepared to fight for his life and probably to protect Gwendolyn, she looked pretty shocked and was probably going to faint at any moment.

"Return Ezio to us," said the figure in front of them, "Return him, and we will decide if you should die here."

Rath didn't like where this was going, they needed Ezio to figure out where this artifact was, but there was still a chance that they would never find it. But Rath was going to let his only chance slip past him. It was time to put his skills to work.

"Sorry guys, but this man is all we have to complete our mission. So tell me, what happens if we try to run?" Ezio said with a smirk on his face

"Well then we'd have to kill you where you stand." Hidden blades were beginning to appear from all the cloaked figures wrist. Obviously an act to frighten Rath and Gwendolyn.

He then looked at Gwendolyn and she gave him a look that said "I'm ready if you are." Which somehow threw him off guard. Rath expected Gwendolyn to hold on to him, but she looked ready to run or even kill. He then knew that she would be the someone that would be with him for a long time to come.

"Well then," Said Rath, "We choose..."

The figures were ready to jump and kill them at the slightest movement.

"...To run."


End file.
